


Stand My Ground

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [105]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessional, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holla at me if you lowekey want part three to my fairy tale Muke.</p></blockquote>





	Stand My Ground

_“Wait what?”_ Harry sounds like he can’t believe his ears. _“What did you just tell me?”_

“Oh yeah, that was a dumb thing to do,” Zayn bites his lower lip. “You just told me you like someone else, fuck.”

“ _Malik, what the hell do you mean_ ‘I’m in love with you, Harry Styles _’,”_ Harry is screeching into the phone, and a mad Harry is never a good thing for Zayn. _“Zayn.”_

“We shouldn’t have fucked,” Zayn _really_ is bad at rectifying things. “That only elevated my feelings.”

 _“Mate, you’re talking to yourself,”_ Harry giggles, probably forgetting he was supposed to be mad at Zayn. _“I mean, explain yourself.”_

“For fuck’s sake, you’re, like, an angel come to Earth sort of person,” Zayn can’t tell the real reason he fell for Harry in the first place. _Or the first time_. “That angelic aura you carry around? It’s alluring.”

 _“Zayn, we’ve been friends forever, I can tell when you’re lying, on the phone or in person,”_ Harry’s rolling his eyes, Zayn can tell that much. After all, they’ve been friends since primary school. _“Just_ talk _to me, Zayn.”_

“It’s late at night and I–”

“Babe?”

 _Oh shit_.

 

Zayn hangs up on Harry without a second thought, not wanting his _current_ boyfriend find out who he’s calling at 2A.M.

“Hi Lou,” Zayn wraps his arms around Louis in a snug embrace. “Didn’t know you were up.”

“We do share a flat, Zayn,” Louis giggles in the way Zayn’s heart should flutter. “What’s got you so awake?”

  1. “Oh, my shift at work is earlier than the usual tomorrow.”



“On a Monday? That’s shitty,” Louis tugs at Zayn’s pyjama shirt. “Come back to bed, sexy.”

 

-

 

Zayn is a server/bartender at the pub. Since bartending isn’t an easy job, Zayn gets paid nearly double for his nightly shifts as a bartender.

 

 _“C’mon, Zayn,”_ Harry whines into the phone. “ _I’m not that repulsive, am I?”_

“I have to go back to work in five,” _and hopefully can wank before then_. “Bye, Haz.”

 

-

 

“Why are you even drunk?” Zayn growls at the on-the-phone Harry. “You have everything figured out.”

 _“But I don’t want to… feel things,”_ Harry complains. _“Everything is so fucked up and I want things to go away.”_

“No,” Zayn hangs up on the phone before he can say anything.

 

-

 

“Did I say something last night?” Harry asks Zayn at the park they frequent, completely void of sign of being hungover. “If I did, I’m sorry.”

“You’re a hilarious drunk, Harold,” Zayn shrugs and goes on to stub out his cigarette when Harry whips his head around with one dainty finger. That dainty finger is also placed on Zayn’s chin, and Harry leans in to kiss Zayn.

Hard.

Too hard to be true.

 

“Harry?” Zayn manages to say.

“You idiot,” Harry seethes. “You hung up on me before I could explain _who_ I have a crush on.”

“Oh.”

“It’s you,” Harry giggles with another kiss on Zayn’s lips.

 

This time, Zayn kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at me if you lowekey want part three to my fairy tale Muke.


End file.
